onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sugar
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate Special Officer | jva = Rie Kugimiya | age = 10 (biologically) 22 (legally) | height = Around 1.2 meters | dfbackcolor = 6fc | dftextcolor = 73f | dfname = Hobi Hobi no Mi | dfename = Hobby-Hobby Fruit | dfmeaning = Hobby | dftype = Paramecia }} Sugar is a special officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Trebol Army. She was one of the most integral components of Doflamingo's plan in keeping Dressrosa in line, as any dissenters were turned into toys by her Hobi Hobi no Mi powers. Appearance Sugar appears to be a ten-year-old girl, but is actually much older, being 22. This halt in aging is due to the effects of her Devil Fruit. During the takeover of Dressrosa, she wore a light-colored dress with a hood having bear-like ears. While she is in the underground world, she wears a dark-colored hooded robe with bear-like ears, a monocle shaped and worn like an eyepatch, and a small crown, as well as sandals. She has aquamarine hair, a pink monocle with a purple covering, and a white dress with light blue polka dots and open-toed sandals. Gallery Personality She is loyal to Doflamingo since she helped him take over the kingdom of Dressrosa. She is shown to be cruel, turning many citizens into toys and subjugating them into slavery while making them forgotten by anyone who knew them. She does take great pride in what she did as she was angry when the toys returned to their original forms and she intended to exact her revenge. She has shown signs of childish behavior, as demonstrated when she ran around the palace, looking for Doflamingo, after he had already left for Punk Hazard. Sugar appears to be fairly indifferent about the events that happen around her, as she showed no reaction when Baby 5 attacked Doflamingo. However, she became utterly terrified after she forced Usopp to eat the extra-spicy Tatababasco-laced grape, when he made a horrifying visage of pain that scared Sugar into unconsciousness. As a result of this, she became terrified of long noses and things that looked like long noses, freaking out when a long nosed soldier offered her some sausage. She likewise showcases a rather scary anger since all the work she's done over the years was undone thanks to the Straw Hats (though ironically she never takes into account that this was also due to her own actions. Trebol had managed to beat Usopp easily. But in trying to make Usopp suffer more, she unwittingly caused her own trauma and the undoing of Doflamingo's secret). She has a fondness for grapes, which are apparently her favorite food. She often eats them off her fingers. She is shown to be quite rude to Trebol, despite the latter being in charge of her protection. She seems to be annoyed when people consider her to be weak due to her child-like appearance, to the point where she (literally) drops everything to show off her strength. Relationships Donquixote Pirates Donquixote Doflamingo Being her captain and "young master", Sugar seems to have a good relationship with Doflamingo. She seems to follow his orders, since she keeps the toys of Dressrosa transformed. She felt it was her failure for fainting and tries to make up for it by returning all the citizens of Dressrosa back into toys. Trebol Despite Trebol dutifully guarding her under the orders of Doflamingo, Sugar does not get along well with him as she openly expresses her desire for him to die. In turn, Trebol often refers to her as a brat and treats her like a child. Others Sugar seems to be ruthless with the lower-ranking subordinates, as when one foot soldier with a long nose gave her sausages, which triggered her trauma from her battle against Usopp, she turned him into a toy. Gladius becomes annoyed when Sugar fainted a second time, causing her powers over the toy fighters to disperse once again. Trafalgar Law, formerly a prominent member of the crew, does not even seem to know who Sugar is nor of her powers, as he gave no sign of acknowledgement or wary when she approached him and Luffy. Enemies As the central pillar to the Donquixote Pirates operations in the Underworld, she is the most targeted and vulnerable of the crew, hence one of the Elite Officers acting as her bodyguard. She is especially disliked by those who she had turned into Toys through her Devil Fruit power. Upon inadvertently releasing all of her victims from her powers, she swears to turn them all back into slaves for Doflamingo. Straw Hat Pirates After regaining consciousness following being scared into passing out, Sugar holds particular contempt for Usopp, reacting in horror whenever she sees someone with a long nose, or even anything that resembles such. The crew are amongst the many people she swears to turn into toys, though she ultimately fell prey to Usopp's attack again. Abilities and Powers Despite her child-like physique and having Trebol as her bodyguard, Sugar is quite formidable in terms of speed and agility, as seen when she countered a number of attacking Tontatta Dwarves, who are fast enough that normal Humans cannot see them. However, she has a rather weak constitution, as she freaked out and lost consciousness when Usopp made a horrifying visage of pain and anguish after being force-fed the Tatababasco-laced grape. This became her Achilles's heel, as whenever she sees anything that reminds her of Usopp's long nose, she would suffer a traumatic attack that could cause her to faint. Devil Fruit Sugar has the power of the Hobi Hobi no Mi, which allows her to turn people into toys, as well as erasing the memories of those who once knew them, as well as their own memories of others who have been turned into toys. She used this ability in order to help Doflamingo take over Dressrosa, and maintaining it is the key for Doflamingo's kingship. It is said that the user stops aging once the fruit has been eaten, as she remains a 10-years old despite being chronologically 22. This also happens with her victims, as Kyros, who was a toy during 10 years, when reverting to normal did not show any biological signs of aging. She is also able to make a contract with her victims and control them, leaving them with no control over their own bodies. This power instantly transforms the victim and with Sugar's speed she can transform a group of victims in only a few seconds. History Past Sugar ate the Hobi Hobi no Mi at age ten, ceasing to age since then. She seems to have joined the crew sometime after Trafalgar Law did, as she was not seen amongst the family dinner sixteen years ago. Two years after attaining her eternal youth (eight years before the Battle of Marineford), she was seen assisting the other Donquixote Pirates in the invasion of the palace. When Doflamingo held Riku Dold III captive at the palace, Kyros arrived to confront him. When Kyros attempted to attack Doflamingo to save Dold from execution, Sugar transformed Kyros into a toy, making him her first victim. Despite this, Kyros managed to escape the palace with Dold. Because Sugar failed to make a contract with him, Kyros retained his free will even as a toy. After Doflamingo successfully took over Dressrosa, Sugar turned many more of the citizens into living toys. Over the years, her victims include Dressrosa's soldiers, Marines, Government officials, royalty from other countries, and even animals. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc Sugar was first seen sitting beside Doflamingo, on one of his chairs outside the Dressrosa palace. She watched and ate grapes as Baby 5 attempted to attack Doflamingo, and as Doflamingo talked to Vergo about the situation with Law. She was later seen searching for Doflamingo. She asked Lao G and Jora where Doflamingo had gone, to which Lao G responded by telling her that he was probably in the room on the fourth floor. Sugar then told him that Doflamingo was not in the room, to which Lao G sighed, and replied by saying that Doflamingo had gone out by himself again. Dressrosa Arc She was later seen watching the Den Den Mushis in the Dressrosa palace ring, after Doflamingo's false resignation from the Shichibukai. Later on that day, Baby 5 asked her where Doflamingo was, to which she responded that she did not know. After the losers from the Corrida Colosseum tournament were imprisoned, she turned them into toys. While Franky was attempting to breach the Toy House, Sugar heard the skirmish through a Den Den Mushi. Trebol assured Sugar that the Straw Hats' goal is the SMILE factory and she can just turn them into toys if they manage to reach that far. Trebol also told her with certainty that nobody knew about her. Sugar remained calm, apparently unaware that she is the target of Usopp, Robin, Thunder Soldier, and an army of dwarves. When Cavendish was brought to the executive tower, Sugar transformed him into a toy and put him under the control of the Donquixote Family. Meanwhile, Usopp and the dwarves stood outside her room as Leo discussed poisoning Sugar with Tatababasco disguised as a grape, therefore knocking her out. Robin (disguised as one of Doflamingo's subordinates) entered the room and lured Trebol out of the tower. Once Trebol left, a group of dwarves charged in and rushed at Sugar. The attack failed as Sugar transformed some of the dwarves into her toy servants and ordered them to kill all the intruders in the tower. While her toys battled the rest of the dwarves, she picked up a Den Den Mushi and warned Trebol of the trap. She was then surprised when a ship thrown by Trebol crashed into the tower. Robin used her Devil Fruit powers in an attempt to knock out Sugar with the spice the dwarves were going to use. Sugar escaped her clutches by touching one of her arms, transforming Robin into a toy in the process. With Trebol beside her and all the dwarves incapacitated, Sugar picked up the spice and took a look at it. After Usopp was beaten badly from his fight with Trebol, Sugar forced the fake grape into Usopp's mouth. Usopp then started screaming in pain and made a horrible expression which surprised and horrified Sugar, causing her to pass out and foam at the mouth. With Sugar's loss of consciousness, her powers were broken, and everything she had turned into toys over the past ten years turned back to their original forms, and all of the memories of the people were restored. This resulted in a mass panic throughout the kingdom as families reunited, pirates and wild beasts raged, and the Donquixote Family's control of Dressrosa crumbled. She was later seen still unconscious at the royal palace, which has been relocated to the top of the Flower Hill by Pica. She was later revitalized thanks to the powers of Princess Mansherry's Devil Fruit ability. After re-awakening, she developed a fear of long noses and things that look like long noses. She created an army of giant nutcrackers to defend the palace. She also swore to turn the people of Dressrosa into toys again and get revenge on Usopp. She headed to the Castle Garden to meet Luffy and Law after being informed of their presence by her subordinates. She prepared to exact revenge by touching them and erasing their entire existence. Just as she got close to the two, Usopp sniped at Sugar from the old King's Plateau, launching a "Long Range Bagworm" after awakening his Kenbunshoku Haki. This attack caused Sugar to experience her earlier trauma and lose consciousness once again, saving both Luffy and Law. She was then brought to the timeout room alongside the defeated Lao G, Machvise, and Dellinger. Jora intended to use Mansherry's healing powers to revive them. However, Leo and Kabu thwarted Jora's plans, defeated her, and rescued Mansherry. Major Battles *Sugar vs. Dwarves of Tontatta Kingdom *Sugar vs. Nico Robin *Sugar vs. Usopp Trivia *She was the last officer of the Donquixote Pirates to be identified, although her name was dropped earlier by Cotton during her report to Thunder Soldier. *In Law's flashback, Sugar was not seen present with the other Donquixote Family members , which seems to suggest that she had yet to join the crew at this time. This would also explain why Law wasn't cautious when approaching Sugar. *In one SBS, Oda provided a drawing of Sugar as normal 22 year old adult woman showing how Sugar would look had she not eaten the Hobi Hobi no Mi at the age of 10. *In the 5th Popularity Polls, Sugar ranked 39th which makes her the most popular executive of Doflamingo's crew. * Sugar and Monet are sisters. Doflamingo saved them from a terrible environment when Sugar was 9 years old and Monet was 17 years old. They joined the family after the Donquixote family dinner party, were later given the Devil Fruits, and decided to give up their lives for the family. References Site Navigation fr:Sugar it:Sugar ru:Сюгар id:Sugar Category:Children Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Dressrosa Characters